elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shrine of Azura (Oblivion)
Shrine I can NOT find the shrine for the life of me. I found the Gutted Mine, and traveled all around it, and I can't find the shrine. Any takers on where it is? --Head North East of the mine, travel for about a minute and a half. You'll see it downslope near the bottom. Careful, though, as you might pass the borders of a bandit camp on the way there, though at least Azura's worshippers will help you defeat them. --Tyrmadris 21:48, 28 March 2006 (CST) :Added an image of the shrine location. Niveras 14:01, 29 March 2006 (CST) Where can glow dust be found? Vhockey86 15:00, 29 March 2006 (CST) :Either from various alchemy vendors, or looted from will'o'the'wisps, glowing yellow balls normally found near ayleid ruins. Niveras 15:04, 29 March 2006 (CST) "They often wear mithril or ebony armor, and wield Elven weapons." Won't the Afflicted Brethren have different armor depending on level due to scaling? --Mae'lith :Possibly true. I'm not sure if every NPC and quest is level-scaled. Can someone do it at a low level and confirm this? --TheSpectator 09:50, 30 March 2006 (CST) ::On a pedantic note, there are some NPCs who will carry unscaled equipment. An example is that after you complete 'Sins of the Father,' no matter what your level, the Countess of Chorral will carry the Honorblade. That's so far from even being a useful example, though, that I only mention it because I am a nerd. Generally I believe that virtually all NPCs are scaled. There's no reason to believe this quest is any different. :::The afflicted brethrens' armour is definately scaled. I personally encountered them wearing glass and daedric armor. I will remove that for now (if that's ok with you guys?!) --Planeforger 08:57, 3 April 2006 (EST) if i used this artifact for the main quest to give to martin, did i just lose it like an idiot? :Pretty much yes. Martin only points you in the direction of Azura's shrine, but any Daedric artifact can be used. Most players suggest the Sanguine Rose for its uselessness. Niveras 22:41, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :You mean you gave Martin Azura's Star? -- 18:56, 3 April 2006 (CDT) I prefer to keep Azura Star as it is reusable. And I did this quest first at lvl 5 I think. The NPC's were scaled to level, because I did it on another character at 13 later on. Will-o-the-wisps at level 2 I spotted two of them floating around the path just to the north of the shrine while I was doing the research to see if a speed run was viable as such glow dust isn't that hard to come by though they didn't attack and since I had glow dust already (from magi guild) didn't bother messing with them interesting nonetheless oh and the armor is leveled they have fur right now Quabarrick 22:32, 23 January 2007 (CST) Azura locked them or they locked themselves? I noticed that an anonymous user changed the wording to state that the Azura worshippers locked themselves in the mine. I thought that it was Azura herself who locked them there? Or was it that they were willing to be locked in the mine by Azura? --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 04:12, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :I'm fairly certain it was the vampires that locked themselves in. It was either Azura speaking or from my reading the quest notes, but I remember seeing or hearing that they locked themselves in because they were disgusted that they had become the enemy that they had hunted, or something similar. \*\ Hellhound43 11:52, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :: They sealed themselves in. --Avfanatic 22:51, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :::That depends on whom you talk to. One of the NPCs at the shrine will say that Azura locked them in. Well, religeous zealots ar eknown to geive false colors from time to time. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:32, 4 June 2007 (CDT) : Azura tells you that they locked themselves in to prevent themselves from killing anyone; your journal entry also says that they locked themselves in. The one NPC does say that Azura locked them in; normally I'd claim Azura as a more reliable source, but I always wondered, if they locked themselves in, why couldn't they UNLOCK themselves out again? Regardless, the journal entry probably needs to take precedence, since it's the most permanent record. Kutulu 09:24, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::How about this: They couldn't unlock themselves, because they were indeed sealed in by Azura, which she did after they asked her to. What's bugging me far more, though, is how it is possible for those vamps to chase me through broad daylight if I flee from them out of the mine. According to game mechanisms, they would've had to have fed regularly in order to be able to pull that off, which clearly isn't the case, considering that they were sealed in. Hmm... :o) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 12:33, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::: Maybe there's a rat hole in the back. Kutulu 17:46, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Thanks for the advise on the dust. I was ready to tear my hair out thinking I couldn't fing the whisp after it dissapeared, and get the dust. I'm just a new player on the PS3 version, but someone should really add the fact that you can buy it from alchemy stores in teh descriptions for the dust and will O wisps. I was so desperate for the dust I pickpocketed the attendants at the shrine! Thanks a million everyone.